


Wings

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Can two broken people fix each other?





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square O4
> 
> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/1D4XFKolp63mNqqMXJJL1V) Wings by Birdy
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44522953025/in/dateposted-public/)

Jet eyes peer  
Into empty spaces  
Empty hands  
Waiting to be filled

Emerald eyes stare  
Into broken places  
Broken heart  
Waiting to be healed

Dark hands tremble  
Touching broken pieces  
Broken mind  
Waiting to be whole

Pale fingers shake  
Touching shattered facets  
Shattered soul  
Wanting to be mended

Dark curls rest  
Resting on wrinkled brow  
Wrinkled trust  
Willing to be smoothed

Cinnamon strands slide  
Resting on wrinkled temple  
Wrinkled emotions  
Willing to be soothed

Dark hands steady  
Mending broken dreams  
Broken soul  
Wanting to settle

  
Pale fingers calm  
Mending shattered souls  
Shattered hope  
Wanting to fly

Jet eyes close  
Hiding forgotten dreams  
Mended trust  
Waiting to be new

Emerald eyes open  
Finding forgotten promises  
Mended trust  
Waiting to be taken

Dark curls shimmer  
Falling into cinnamon  
Healed soul  
Wanting no more

Cinnamon strands settle  
Falling into jet  
Healed soul  
Wanting always


End file.
